


stupid for you

by pallettownn



Series: mcyt fics [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Based on a song, Idiots in Love, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Oblivious George, Slow Burn, Swearing, and they were roommates (oh my god they were roommates), im a kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallettownn/pseuds/pallettownn
Summary: “It’s so beautiful, Dream.” George muttered, in awe at the stars, seeing their full beauty for the first time in years. “It’s... stunning even.”“Yeah.” Dream agreed, sounding winded. George turned to him to make sure he was okay, but instead of meeting the side of Dream’s face, he met the other’s eyes. “It is.”
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: mcyt fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115456
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	1. how are these idiots world famous?

**Author's Note:**

> yeah.
> 
> !! i do not actually ship any of these people, this work is about their personas/dsmp characters. the people tagged have stated they are okay with shipping etc, but if anyone in the work ever says they are uncomfortable with anything in this i will not hesitate to take it down. this was written 100% for entertainment purposes only, and i hope you enjoy. :)

_ @pxllettownn _

**guide for new fans :)**

**—————————————**

hey guys!! i decided to make a post about the dteam and co. to help new fans understand everything that goes on in the fandom lol i hope this helps!!!

  
  


the dream team (sometimes shortened to dteam or just dt) is an alternative rock band that was formed on oct 22, 2018.

[members]

-clay/dream (he/him, 21): lead singer

-nick/sapnap (he/him, 19): drummer

-george (he/him, 24): rhythm guitar, backup singer, songwriter 

-bad (he/him, 25): lead guitar, backup singer 

-ant (he/him, 22): bass guitar

-skeppy (he/him, 20): donates money and plays piano on the occasion

-karl (he/him, 22): works sound crew

-quackity/big q (he/him, 19): record label guy

  
  


the dream team was originally just sapnap george and dream, but they later invited bad and ant to join as well. they are all single as far as we are concerned, with the exception of ant, who is currently dating his boyfriend velvet. most fans prefer to call dream by dream over his real name, but dream has said he doesn’t mind either names, nor that it really mattered.

  
  


sleepy bois inc (usually shortened to just sleepy bois or sbi) is an indie/rock band that was formed on june 18, 2017.

[members]

-wilbur (he/him, 24): lead singer & songwriter

-techno (he/him, 21): drummer

-philza (he/him, 32): lead guitarist

-tommy (he/him, 16): bass guitarist & backup singer

-tubbo (he/him, 16): keyboard & backup singer

-schlatt (he/him, 21): manager/record label guy

((most fans don’t like schlatt bc he decided to try and actually manage the band (really badly) and went against what everyone in the band wanted at the time, making everyone want to boycott the label sleepy bois are under once it got leaked that schlatt did this.))

people who have met them have said the sbi are practically a family. what may be surprising is that tommy didn’t join until september 2020, bringing tubbo with him. [ tommy’s tweet ]

the rivalry (sbi v.s. dteam)

-according to dream in one interview, the fans actually made the rivalry up, but the dteam and sbi decided to play into it so as to boost their popularity. they do often have real disagreements and are at each other’s throats a lot (other than bad and philza) but are pretty civil with each other when talking about music. big q (dteam manager/producer/label guy) and schlatt (sleepy bois manager/producer/label guy) have been seen to have some history as well, which leads some fans to believe they encourage the rivalry so as to annoy the other. 

click  here to learn more about the members of each band

click  here for their social medias 

references [ x ]

_ 20,126 notes _

— — —

It was a sunny day in Florida as George stared in _friendly_ curiosity at his best friend, Dream, whose blonde hair made him look like he was glowing in the afternoon sunlight, wondering how one person could look so… well, godly, for lack of a better word. In the most _heterosexual_ _way_ possible of course, George reassured himself, still staring at Dream as the two of them took a bus to their friend Sapnap’s house. Apparently feeling the eyes on him, Dream turned from looking out of the gross bus window to look at George, raising an eyebrow. 

“What? Is there something on my face?” Though his black sunglasses were covering half of it, Dream still somehow managed to have the prettiest face of anyone George had ever seen. He was tan from living in Florida all his life, though George saw that it was slightly fading as they went into winter, and he had freckles dotting his face. His face was shaped nicely, too, which made the brunette studying him wonder what it would be like to hold him. Dream cleared his throat, which made George blink out of his thoughts, squinting at his friend then remembering that Dream had just asked him something. 

“Oh, uh, yeah. You’ve got a bit of ugly on your face,” grinning, he gave the taller man a once-over, as Dream processed the insult. George noted that the Floridian man was still wearing the same piss-colored (probably green) hoodie as the last time the band had practiced, with the same black basketball shorts and the same trainers as well. Looking back up at Dream’s face, George saw that Dream had opened his mouth to presumably comment on what the shorter man had said, but George started talking before his blonde friend could, his words coming out quickly. “Do you ever actually wash that thing? Your hoodie, I mean. You wear it every time I see you, which should make no sense, because I see you almost every day.” Dream blinked.

“Well, who’s to say this isn’t a totally different hoodie in the same color?” Dream smiled, but it wasn’t his genuine smile, it was a smile that dared George to say more. His eyebrows raised in challenge at that. 

“It’s actually quite obviously not, because there’s that little hole in the sleeve right there near your wrist, and a coffee stain on one of the strings.” Stating everything matter-of-factly, he hadn’t realized how  _ embarrassing _ saying that was until after he already said it. Dream grinned a devilish smile at him, making George roll his eyes before the younger man could say anything. “I literally just get bored sometimes and that makes me observant. I know the same amount of information about Sapnap’s fire shirt. Stop smiling like that, you idiot, why do you wear that hoodie anyway? It’s so hot here.” Dream rolled his eyes.

“Just because you’re a Bri-ish person who never experienced true warmth until he came to Florida doesn’t mean we all are. I get it, your summers are as cool as our winters, but this is actually pretty cold for me. It’s what, 62° out? We’re not even into December yet.” Dream was being sarcastic, making George laugh and hit him on the shoulder.

“You’re so stupid, it was, like, 100 ° yesterday. I will agree, though, it definitely isn’t anything like England— now, if you don’t mind, I’m going back to listening to music.” George looked down at his phone to hide the flush on his face as he thought about the conversation he had just had. Hiding his face in his hands, he didn’t dare look at Dream, who was either looking back out of the window or smirking down at him. George didn’t know which would make him feel worse. He flushed even more as Dream’s singing voice came through his headphones, covering George in warmth and comfort as he listened to his friend sing the words George had written about the things he would never  _ dare _ talk about normally. Closing his eyes, he felt a calm go through him, and for some reason in that moment he decided Dream was yellow. He also decided he would do or say anything if it meant Dream would always be there. He then decided that thought was getting  _ way too simpy _ for his liking, focusing back on Dream’s voice, and before he knew it, the man himself was nudging him.

“It’s our stop,” He said. George nodded, taking his earbuds and shoving them into his pocket, picking up his guitar from where it had sat in between his legs for the duration of the bus ride. The two boys got off the bus, thanked the driver, and lugged their instruments with them as they walked to Sapnap’s house. “Why doesn’t Sapnap just keep our shit at his house?? It’s so annoying having to carry my mic everywhere.” Dream complained, holding his mic in one strong hand with ease. George glared at him, then at the heavy guitar he was struggling to hold on his own back, muttering insults under his breath. “Oh c’mon, George, don’t be like that. We all know deep down you care.” Dream grinned again, not noticing the third person walking up to them.

“Yeah, as if George has a soft spot for anyone in his cold, dead heart.” Sapnap said, smirking with a challenge in his eyes at George.

“Oh, but my dearest Sapnap, don’t you know that I care for you?” the older brunette fake fainted dramatically before bursting into loud laughter. “As if. Jokes aside, we really should probably start practicing, and soon. I mean, for a world famous band, we  _ really _ suck at doing our jobs.” George said. Dream wheezed at his comment and nodded in agreement, getting a drink from the kitchen as soon as they walked into Sapnap’s house. Right before they were in their practice space in his basement, though, George was stopped.

“Oh, George, have you had any inspiration for any new lyrics lately?” Sapnap looked at him hopefully, making George feel bad when he shook his head. “That’s alright, Dream said he might have some for you to look at and judge with your whole main songwriter thing you’ve got going on.” Dream smacked Sapnap on his arm, whispering something to him, which started an argument between the two in whispers. George sighed and continued into the basement, starting plugging his guitar into the appropriate plugs, trying to ignore the two idiots at the top of the stairs. He started wondering why they didn’t have what he would consider a  _ proper _ practice space, the thought making him realize how much he loved the comfort of his friend and bandmate’s basement. He checked the time on his phone, not noticing how Dream and Sapnap had stopped arguing, wondering at what point Bad and Ant would be there. 

George yawned and rubbed his eyes, thinking to himself,  _ Maybe tonight I’ll go to bed early _ . He sat on the floor and decided to get on Twitter until the last two members of the band got there. Deciding on looking through the #dreamteam, it seemed the simps seemed to like Dream the most, he noted. He distantly wondered if it was because the mask made him seem like more of a mystery than his dorky friend  _ actually _ was. After a while, though he appreciated it, he started getting kind of annoyed at all the fanart being only of Dream and him. It was as if people totally forgot there were  _ three other members _ to their band. 

“Wow, Dream, you’ve got so many simps on Twitter. I think everybody wants you,” he joked out loud to clear his head, laughing at his own joke before coming to the scary realization that he was actually alone. Furrowing his brows, his eyes darted around the room, not knowing where his two idiots of friends went. Getting up from his spot on the floor, he ventured to the top of the ugly carpeted stairs, hoping it was just a prank and that his friends hadn’t actually abandoned him. Sometimes he felt left out because Dream and Sapnap had known each other for so much longer than either of them had known George, and they had their own way of communication that George couldn’t even  _ dream _ (no pun intended) of having with anyone, which meant they told each other everything even if it excluded George.  _ They might’ve just forgotten about me completely _ , the brunette thought sadly. 

Shaking his head, he pushed that thought away completely, going to check the kitchen for them instead. When they weren’t there, George pursed his lips in irritation. “Dream? Sapnap? This isn’t funny, guys, I’m actually getting annoyed.” To hide the fact that he was actually worried, he started humming a tune he had thought up, pulling his phone out again to call Dream. After ringing for a solid minute, it went to voicemail. Dream’s voice came through on his voicemail, which he had actually very recently set up, saying to call him back. At the end of it, George and Sapnap could be heard in the background mocking Dream, making George smile. 

Hanging up before he could actually leave a voicemail, he dialed Sapnap’s number, which went immediately into voicemail. His was just Dream and George saying (more like struggling to say seeing as they were laughing too hard) that Sapnap was currently ‘taking a ginormous, colossal poo’ and to call back later. Hanging up on that, too, he was filled with anxiety, now having no way of knowing if his friends were safe. “Guys, I’m literally not even joking, where are you? We need to practice. I will actually call Bad if you keep this.. this  _ dumb prank _ up.” Apparently threatening them with Bad had no affect, so George decided to retreat back to the basement defeatedly. Sitting on the couch, he went back to scrolling on his phone trying to distract himself, doing so very successfully. So, you can imagine, saying that he was just a  _ little bit _ scared when the two dumbasses he had been looking for jumped out at him from behind the couch would be the understatement of the year, probably.

He screamed, flinching so hard he ended up falling off the couch, probably almost pissing himself as well. “WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL, YOU GUYS??” George’s response was what made Dream start wheezing, choking on his own spit a little bit. Sapnap had started to cackle loudly, coughing, making George think his friend’s lungs were being abused by the laughter. It was then, of course, that Bad and Ant had finally arrived, both being very thoroughly confused at the sight of their friends. At that point, George had calmed down from his heart attack, and had taken to staring at Dream as the Florida man doubled over in laughter, George having a soft smile and a fond look on his face. 

“Okay you muffins, you two do realize we have to actually practice our music at some point, right? We  _ are _ a band. While you calm down, George, come help me get the snacks I brought, and Ant please make sure they don’t hurt themselves while I’m gone,” Bad’s  _ parental tone  _ made Sapnap stand up straight almost immediately, making sure his drum set was properly set up. Ant saluted him, nodding, but Dream was close to collapsing from laughing so hard, gripping onto the back of the couch so hard his knuckles turned white. It seemed even Bad couldn’t stop the pure joy that was causing Dream to stop functioning, so the oldest of the men dragged George upstairs, smiling softly at all his friends as they disappeared from his sight. When they got to the back of Bad’s van, George spoke suddenly.

“Dream is yellow,” he said. “I- I mean, when I think of him, the colour I think of is yellow. Not just because of how I see his hoodie, either, he’s like... I dunno, happiness?”  _ Does that make me blue, then?  _ He wondered internally. He then thought about how  _ weird _ the things he was saying were, making him turn red. “Nevermind, l-let’s just take this inside.” he rushed his words to leave quickly, George didn’t notice how Bad couldn't even get a word in before he had ran off with a bag of chips and a liter of soda, passing by the side of the green (piss colored to him) van labelled “the Dream Team” with a small white character that had a wide close-mouthed smile and dots for eyes. Behind the word dream was a terrible looking cloud, as the logo was hand-painted when they were still just playing gigs in bars. 

“That muffinhead better figure himself out,” George just barely heard Bad mutter quite ominously as he walked away, ‘“and soon…” His friend, too, grabbed a few snacks and threw the strap of his own guitar over one shoulder, closing the trunk of the van. Back inside, George thought about how their little band had come so far in the past year or so, and he was proud of how far they had come as he looked at Sapnap, Ant, and Dream, who waved him over with grins, George having a matching one plastered on his face when he ventured down the stairs. Bad followed behind shortly after, setting down his black and red guitar. Though, as George was about to sit down next to Dream, he was grabbed and forced to sit down between Sapnap and Ant. 

“Hey, George, while you were gone I found a song on Tik Tok that reminds me of you,” Sapnap said loudly, pressing play on something- presumably Spotify- on his phone. “You too, Dream, it relates to how I feel about the both of you.” the youngest of the band smirked, as the piano in the song ended, and what sounded like a women’s church choir started singing about how they loved themselves? George furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, looking at Dream questioningly, who just shrugged in response. The chorus to the song started, saying ‘I don’t want anybody else’ which almost made George smile, until the next lyric ruined the entire vibe, saying ‘When I think about you I touch myself.’ Bad yelled “Language!” loudly, shoving his hands over his ears, and as George laughed at the idiocy of Sapnap’s joke, he couldn't help but think about how that moment, with his friends in this old, stupidly wonderful basement, was home. It was family.

— — —

George  _ @ _ _ GeorgeNotFound _ • 29 Nov

I hate @ Dream & @ sapnap they’re so mean to me :(

  
  
  


Sapnap  _ @ _ _ sapnap _ • 29 Nov

_ Replying to @ _ _ GeorgeNotFound _ _ and @ _ _ Dream _

you love us dont lie

  
  
  


sarah ♪✩  _ @ _ _gogywifes_ • 29 Nov

_ Replying to @ _ _ GeorgeNotFound _ _ , @ _ _ Dream _ _ and @ _ _ sapnap _

its ok george you have us ❤

  
  
  


Dream  _ @ _ _ Dream _ • 29 Nov

_ Replying to @ _ _ GeorgeNotFound _ _ and @ _ _ sapnap _

love u too George :)


	2. in which dream is an idiot (what's new?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayo chapter 2
> 
> if the ccs are uncomfortable i will take this down yada yada
> 
> formatting is fucked and idk how to fix so i’m v sorry

TommyInnit _@_ _tommyinnit_ • 12 Sep

I AM NOW OFFICIALLY IN THE BEST BAND EVER!!!!

  
  
  


Wilbur _@_ _WilburSoot_ • 12 Sep

_Replying to @ t_ _ommyinnit_

AYEEE WELCOME TO SBI 

  
  
  


Tubbo _@ T_ _ubboLive_ • 1 Dec

_Replying to @_ _tommyinnit_

Wow thrwoback :O

  
  
  


TommyInnit _@_ _tommyinnit_ • 1 Dec

_Replying to @_ _TubboLive_

Yes Big T Good Observation

— — —

Two days and a few cities later at 9 AM, George knocked many times on Dream’s hotel door impatiently, checking the time on his phone again.

“Dream, we’re actually going to be late, wake up! How could you sleep in late on such an important day, you idiot, we’ve been waiting for this for years. Did you forget about it? Oh my God, you forgot about it, didn’t you. You’re so stu-” his angry rant was cut off by Dream opening the door, looking tired. George looked him over, realizing his friend was very… bare at the torso, wearing only a pair of Spongebob pajama pants, seeming very _comfortable_. George quickly looked back up at Dream’s face. 

“George, why are you being so loud at,” the taller man paused to check the time. “9:30 in the morning?” George gawked at his friend. 

“You actually forgot? Are you kidding me? We have an interview with _Rock Sound_ today, you absolute nimrod!” Dream’s eyes widened.

“Wait- that was today? Crap, how did I forget about that?” 

“Yes, that was today. Sapnap, Bad and Ant are already in the van. We’ll be waiting for you _only_ because you’re the lead singer.” George said, rolling his eyes at his friend as he walked away and into the back of Bad’s van. Minutes later Dream came out of his room, keycard in hand, wearing a (presumably) green hoodie and black jeans with his smile mask he always wore in public. George rolled his eyes again, muttering, “He really took 10 minutes for _that_?” to which Sapnap replied,

“Don’t be mean, George, I think he looks hot as fuck.” to which Bad yelled, “Language!” right as Dream piled into the back of the van with George and Sapnap.

“What’s language?” he asked, looking between all his friends' faces. Sapnap slung an arm over Dream’s shoulder.

“Nothing, Dream, you’re just looking mighty cute today.” Sapnap winked and Dream grinned at him under his mask.

“Why, thank you, Sapnap. You don’t look too bad yourself,” Dream then smiled a real, glorious smile, and George had to look away from his friend in fear of being blinded by it. “So! Let’s get this show on the road, shall we?” Dream looked at Bad, who was (obviously) driving, so Bad started the van and they were off. A few minutes into the drive, something occurred to George.

“Hey, Sapnap, why don’t you compliment _me_ like you do Dream?” He asked.

“What, are you _jealous_?” Sapnap dragged out the word jealous, leaning into George, laughing. “Aw, you could’ve just said so, you look cute today, too, George!” Dream laughed too.

“George, do you need some attention? Sapnap, we should let him sit in the middle,” Sapnap nodded, unbuckled his seatbelt, and climbed over George. 

“WHAT THE MUFFIN ARE YOU DOING, SAPNAP??? PUT YOUR SEATBELT ON!!” Bad yelled, looking at the three of them through the rearview mirror, Ant laughing from the front seat next to him. 

“Okay, dad, whatever. George, scoot.” Sapnap said. George gave Sapnap a blank look but moved anyway so that he was in between Sapnap and Dream. It was a tight squeeze but probably worked better since George was the smallest overall, but that didn’t stop his embarrassment. Dream, from next to him, poked his cheek, so George gave him a weird look. Dream shrugged and looked at Sapnap, who spoke again. “Do you feel more loved now, Georgie? Come here,” the man snuggled into his older friend's arm with his head on his shoulder, which seemed kind of uncomfortable since Sapnap was just slightly taller than him. Despite that, the situation made George feel even more embarrassed than before, but he didn’t comment because it was actually kind of nice. Dream gave a calculated look at the two before shrugging for what seemed like the hundredth time, propping himself on George’s head.

“Wow, thanks guys, am I just both of your personal headrests?” George couldn't help the warmth that seeped into his voice, though, so he cleared his throat and sighed. “Whatever, I’m going to nap now. Sapnap, move your head a bit-- like that, thanks.” He sunk into his seat, making himself, Dream and Sapnap more comfortable as he drifted back off to sleep for the 15 minute drive to where they were being interviewed. Once at the place, Sapnap nudged George awake, who looked around sleepily. “Are we here?” Dream nodded at him, putting back on the smile mask that he had apparently taken off at some point during the ride. George sighed tiredly, flattening his blue shirt out. The boys got out of the van, walking into the building, Bad talking about how once they got back to the hotel he would make them celebratory muffins. Once inside, the receptionist seemed to be distracted when they walked up to her, not responding to Ant when he said ‘Hello!’ which made the band confused. Dream cleared his throat.

“Um, excuse me, we’re here for an interview?” he rubbed his hands together as the lady looked up, her black hair getting in her face. 

“Under what na- Oh, my God, you’re the Dream Team! I-I’m a huge fan, sorry, um. Let me call the interviewer- oh my God… I’m Charlie, by the way, so sorry for the delay.” she dialed a number on the landline that sat next to her computer, looking nervously between Sapnap and Dream, whispering something to the other end of the line. George rolled his eyes, way too tired to be there at that moment, when he realized a certain beanie-wearing Mexican man was headed their way.

“Don’t look now, but Big Q is coming over here,” George muttered to Dream, who looked at where the mentioned man was almost sprinting to them.

Big Q began yelling at the band in Spanish as soon as he reached them, as he usually did when he was overwhelmed, flailing his arms about. The five exchanged glances and let Quackity finish before they grew enough courage to actually ask him to switch to their common language.

“Quackity, please, English?” Dream asked, but Quackity shook his head, saying a prayer in Spanish as he paced around. He took a breath, sighing, then looked at them again.

“Who was it. Who made you late. Was it George?” Quackity glared George down, who put his hands up in defense.

“Don’t look at me, look at Dream,” George laughed, Dream looking away guiltily. Quackity, although significantly shorter than Dream, glared holes into him, making Dream rush to explain himself.

“I-I didn’t realize it was today, so I stayed up late last night, and before I knew it I had slept until 9:30 am. It won’t happen again, shorty,” Dream chuckled a bit to himself.

“SHORTY??? You know what, Dream, you may be the second most attractive person in the band and you _MAY_ have the fattest ass _other than mine_ , but you have no excuse to be calling me, _your manager_ , a SHORTY?” Big Q huffed at him and that gave the receptionist, Charlie, enough time to nervously tap him on the shoulder. 

“U-Uh, Mr. Quackity? T-They’re ready for the Dream Team,” she seemed really nervous as one of her hands played with her hair, probably not wanting to face Quackity’s wrath, her clipboard shaking slightly along with her other hand. The man turned to her, nodding, seeming a lot nicer.

“Lead the way,” Dream smiled charmingly at her and she looked about ready to faint as she started walking them towards the studio-looking place. A man was sitting in a chair next to three other chairs and a couch that looked like it could fit at least two people on it. The man was getting his face touched up by what was probably a makeup person, but once he saw the five men he gestured them over to him excitedly.

“Hello, I’m Roger, I will be interviewing you today.” Roger held his hand out for each member of the band to shake, smiling sweetly. George thought it was almost _too_ sweet, but shrugged as another lady started telling each member where to sit and handing them tiny microphones that attached to their shirts. George and Dream were on the couch (obviously), George on the left and Dream on the right, with Bad and Ant on their own individual chairs to the left of George and Sapnap on his own chair to the right of Dream. George noted that a coffee table separated them from the interviewer, Ryan(?), cameras at various angles around them. Before he could genuinely study The same makeup lady from earlier came over and honestly, after that so much happened that George just zoned out. Until, of course, the actual interview started. It wasn’t until a camera person counted down that George realized he didn’t know if the interview was live on TV or if it was just being recorded. He nudged Dream as subtly as possible as Roger ( _Roger, not Ryan, George amended in his head_ ) introduced himself, mouthing the word _live?_ trying to look as questioning as possible. Dream’s mask made his expression half unreadable, but he frowned, so George shook his head as if saying nevermind. Dream shrugged and turned back to look at Roger, so George did the same, deciding to not mess up as much as possible in case it was live. 

“I have some questions for you guys- well, obviously, this _is_ an interview- so I guess you can just sit back and answer them. Alright first, this one’s for Dream, why is the band named after you?” Roger’s expression was polite as Dream shifted in his seat.

“Ah, it wasn’t really named after _me_ , if I’m not mistaken it was Sapnap who came up with it?” Dream looked at Sapnap for confirmation, who nodded at him. “It was honestly pretty funny, I told him and George years ago I wanted my stage name to be Dream so when we decided to _actually_ form a band- maybe he should tell this story,” Dream chuckled.

“Oh, word? Okay, Dream and George were like ‘Oh _Nick_ , we need you to help us form our ultra awesome alt rock band!’ and I was all like ‘Haha let’s be the Dream Team!’ and they were like ‘You’re so clever Sapnap what would we ever do without you!’ so you can basically say I’m the reason for the band’s success,” Sapnap joked. “Nah, honestly I just cracked a joke about calling ourselves the Dream Team and it kinda just stuck.” Roger nodded.

“Okay, now, Dream, why are _you_ the lead singer? You have a beautiful voice, as many including myself would agree, but what made you want to be the lead singer?” 

“I’d always enjoyed singing as a kid, then when I got a bit older and my voice developed, I realized I could actually _sing_. I took a few voice lessons here and there, but when we formed the Dream Team, Sapnap and George both demanded I be lead singer. So, yeah, I guess that’s why.” Dream smiled awkwardly, looking at George, who smiled reassuringly. Roger nodded.

“Adding on, why do you wear your mask?” Dream’s awkward smile dropped a bit. George could feel him tense up, so he shot a worried look at his friend.

“Uh, I’m just not comfortable showing my face, I guess.” he cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable with the line of questioning that was inevitably going to happen, making George feel the need to put a hand on his friend’s arm to reassure him further. Roger didn’t seem to notice, or maybe he just didn’t care, asking another question.

“Why don’t you feel comfortable showing your face? Are you insecure or something?” Roger paused. “With all due respect, obviously, that sounded much more rude than I intended. Apologies.” 

“I-I just don’t feel comfortable sharing my face with the world, I don’t know why,” Dream shifted. “Plus the mask is part of my _look_ or whatever.” Roger seemed to realize he needed to lay off that line of questioning at the glare George and Sapnap were giving him.

“A-Anyways, who is your main inspiration for singing?”

“For God’s sake, I’m not the only member of the band, you know. There are literally _four_ other people sitting right here. But if it _really_ means something to you, I was inspired by Fall Out Boy a lot when I was younger.” Dream huffed. “Now ask the rest of my band questions or we will be _leaving_.” As soon as Dream said that, his phone started blaring, making him raise an eyebrow. George was just as confused as Dream looked at the caller ID and answered it, putting the person on speaker.

“ _Hullo_ , stream sleepy bois inc on all platforms.” the voice, who George identified as Technoblade, exclaimed before hanging up. The band chuckled, Dream seeming pretty happy with the interruption, seeing as he laughed again.

“Just got a text saying, and I quote, ‘Dream, it’s Techno, give me clout.’ Wonder who that text was from. Oh wait! He signed it at the end as well,” Dream laughed, except it was more like a wheeze than anything, and George smiled at him.

“Techno’s an old man, we been knew.” the brunette smirked.

“Actually, the few times we’ve seen sleepy bois inc, Techno’s been afraid of me for whatever reason. It was weird, I was handing out fried chicken to everyone and he just ran away. And I’m significantly shorter than him,” Bad piped up. “If I’m not mistaken, he’s about 6’3, and I’m only about 5’9.” 

“Another time we saw them, and this was actually more recent, him and Tommy took me ‘hostage’ as a joke, not sure why to be honest. I think Techno was only doing it because Tommy made him.” Ant also chimed in with his own Technoblade story. This made George realize he’s not really interacted with Techno very much. Roger cleared his throat, pulling him out of his head.

“George, who is your main inspiration for writing songs? A love interest, a friend?” Roger ran a hand through his blonde hair as George thought about his answer.

“I’d probably say Queen, my feelings and my own band. With Queen, as a teenager their music helped me through a rough time, and I met Dream through a discussion about them. Actually, not to get off topic, but this man lied about his age the first time we met. I was about, I dunno, 19? He’s only a few years younger than me, so he was probably 16 at the time, but he told me he was 18. It was really dumb and when I found out I was friends with a 16 year old it was pretty awkward. Like, literally, I was so mad.” Dream smacked him on the arm, so George cleared his throat. “Anyway, back to the question. Um, I guess writing songs helps me express myself more than I’m able to normally as well. Then, obviously, my friends are encouraging to me, so yeah. I guess that’s my inspiration for making lyrics.” Roger nodded and turned to Bad, asking him a question that George was too distracted to listen to. He fiddled with his mic, turning it off, then he grabbed Dream’s mic and turned it off as well. 

“What are you doing?” Dream whispered to George urgently. 

“Making it so we can talk, is this live or recorded?” George whispered back. If Dream wasn’t wearing his mask, George knew the expression on his friend’s face would probably be one of deadpan. 

“George, what if they ask a question while we’re not paying attention? And to answer your question, though, recorded, if you’re going to ask about Techno I had told him we had an interview around this time.” George nodded and rolled his eyes at Dream’s worries of being asked a question, until Roger was standing up straighter than before.

“I’m not sure how invasive this question may be, but it’s to all of you, so feel free to answer or not. How do you guys feel when fans ship you? On that topic, are any of you currently dating anyone?” Sapnap answered first, which George was thankful for because Big Q was frantically waving at him and Dream to turn their mics on. George did so right as Bad answered “I don’t mind, I like the fan’s creativity, and I am currently single.” Dream breathed a sigh of relief as George started answering.

“Actually, I find the shipping funny, especially when it’s with, like, Sapnap or something. I realize the majority of people ship… Dream, what’s our ship name again?” George asked with a small smirk.

“Uh… DreamNotFound? I think?”

“Should’ve been GeorgeWasTaken, much cooler. Just joking, but seriously, I do enjoy the fans being themselves. I appreciate support in any way we get it. Uh, other than that, I am also single.” George nodded to himself, affirming that he had a good answer, looking at Dream for his answer.

“I agree with George on this, I also find the shipping funny. Sometimes we read fanfiction together as a band, it’s always great to see how creative our fans are. I love our fans, don’t be afraid to DM me on Twitter or something! I love hearing from you guys. Oh, and I’m not dating anyone right now.” Dream had always said what he thought, which George was always lowkey envious of, but he never commented on it. After that whole bit, the interview was quite boring, so George tuned out the interviewer unless he asked a question directly to George. The brunette had almost fallen asleep quite a few times and was glad when the interview was _finally_ over. 

“Man, that was kinda underwhelming, not gonna lie.” Sapnap said as they walked away from the studio place, chuckling nervously. George nodded in agreement, and Dream sighed dramatically. 

“Man, I was looking forward to that, too, and they just… _had_ to get the nosiest interviewer, huh?” Bad patted Dream on the back, probably knowing how disappointed his friend must have felt, as George felt equally as disappointed. 

“I think Velvet, Sapnap, Bad and I were gonna go get ice cream, do you guys wanna come?” Ant asked, nudging Dream who just shrugged and shook his head.

“Nah, I think I’ll go-”

“Dream, I’ll take you to McDonald’s,” George interrupted his friend, who snapped his mouth shut and turned to look at George. “I-I mean if you actually want to, of course. If you _really_ want to go back to the hotel, I won’t stop you.” George smiled awkwardly, looking away from Dream’s judging eyes.

“I… okay, George, take me to McDonald’s.” Dream practically challenged George with a smirk on his masked face, making George determined to give Dream the best McDonald’s experience ever.

“Okay you muffins, we need to get back to the hotel to get separate cars.” Bad chimed in. George nodded, getting in the van and taking his clout goggles off of his head where they had sat during the interview. Dream did the same with his mask and it seemed Bad and Ant had shaken themselves out of each of their iconic hoodies, Bad’s being red and black with horn-looking things on the top and Ant’s being like a siamese cat, ears and all. George looked to the left at Sapnap but he hadn’t changed at all, a half smile being his resting face.

“Hey, Sapnap, why’s your face so stupid?” George smirked at Sapnap who just rolled his eyes.

“George, if you keep this up, I might start to think you’re in love with me.” Sapnap said this with a goofy grin, so George couldn’t take him seriously at all. The ride passed quickly and during it Quackity only called them two times to yell at them about the interview, once in Spanish (jokingly, George hoped, but he was never _really_ sure). Once back in the hotel parking lot, Ant got into Velvet’s car and Sapnap and Bad got into Bad’s car, leaving George and Dream alone together. George cleared his throat, looking to Dream’s car as the other stood awkwardly. 

“Right, uh, McDonald’s. Do you wanna drive?” Dream asked, taking his keys out of the bag that had apparently appeared on his shoulder (or maybe he got it out of the trunk?), offering them to the shorter boy. George grabbed the keys and sat in the driver’s seat, finding it stupid that it was on the right side in America despite having lived there for years. They argued over what type of music to listen to before deciding to listen to their friend Wilbur’s solo music, as he had just released a new song. The drive was uneventful, the boys getting to the McDonald’s at 1:25 in the afternoon, parking and going inside the restaurant. 

“So, Dream, what are you ordering?” George asked, looking to his friend, who seemed to be studying the menu. _‘As if he didn’t get the same thing everytime,’_ George thought. “Actually, I know what you want, go get us a table, please.” Dream shrugged and walked toward the seating area, his hands in his pockets, sunglasses covering his eyes once again. George rolled his eyes. Who wears sunglasses inside anyway? _Blind people... and douchebags._ He chuckled at the thought before realizing it was almost his turn to order. As he got up to the front, he ordered and paid for both his and Dream’s meals, wondering what they would even talk about over McDonald’s. When the order was ready, he took the tray to the table Dream had found, throwing the plastic cup at his face.

“Wha- oh, George, you scared me. Hey, did you know every song on Manhunt has hit 30 million plus streams?” Dream asked, showing George his phone. George’s eyebrows raised. 

“Yeah, of course I knew that. You didn’t?” 

“I did, I just… it’s crazy,” Dream said. “I never would have thought, a year ago, that I would be getting millions of fans because of my singing voice, y’know? I’m so proud of us.” Dream nodded to himself and got up to get his drink, leaving George slightly confused. He sipped his Coke, checking his phone to see a text, a Discord notification and a Snapchat notification from Sapnap. More like ten each, really, making George regret giving Sapnap his number ever. The snaps were just Sapnap kissing the camera with text saying different variations of “reply to me bitchboy or i wont cuddle you tonite” with a yawn emoji. George rolled his eyes, took a snap of him flipping the camera off and sent it to Sapnap, right as Dream came back with his cup. 

“Woah, George, no need to be so harsh, I just got back,” Dream wheezed at George’s deadpan expression. “It’s okay, just say you love me and we’re even.” 

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t, you love me!”

“I _really_ don’t.”

“George...” Dream pouted, so George flicked him on the forehead. 

“You’re so stupid,” the brunette stole a fry from Dream. “Maybe if you weren’t a _simp_ I’d be willing to admit it, but you’re so much of a simp _for me_. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were in love with me, in fact.” Dream stuck his tongue out at George, but the latter didn’t miss how his friend shifted uncomfortably, eating his hamburger in silence. George cleared his throat. “So, um. Have you... uh... slept lately?” Dream started choking on the bite he had just started to swallow, wheezing loudly again. 

“You’re so- stupid,” Dream said through wheezes, coughing as he tried to not literally die of laughter. George smiled awkwardly, glad to snap his friend out of his _weird fit_ but also embarrassed at his own stupid question. Dream calmed down and they talked more about random things, such as how stupid the president is and if ketchup is actually just a smoothie, having a good time hanging out. Soon enough, the two were tired of McDonalds.

“Hey, Dream, let’s go back to the hotel and watch a movie or something.” George nudged his friend as they got into the car, Dream driving this time.

“Yeah, okay, what movie? Whose room?” Dream asked. George contemplated for a few seconds as Dream started driving.

“Uhh... _Up_? And yours, obviously.” Dream nodded at the George’s suggestions. Once at the hotel, he parked in his parking spot, leading George back to his hotel room. As Dream turned the movie on through the system the service provider apparently set up, George got a blanket for them, sitting on the couch. About halfway through the movie, though, George started drifting off, and he rested his head on Dream’s shoulder, feeling at peace.

— — —

Dream _@ D_ _ream_ • 16 Dec

thank you guys so much for 50 million streams on nightmare :D

  
  
  


Wilbur _@_ _wilbursoot_ • 16 Dec

 _Replying to_ _@_ _Dream_

deserved

  
  
  


Schlatt _@_ _jschlatt_ • 16 Dec

 _Replying to @_ _Dream_

NOT AS GOOD AS MY BAND BUT GOOD JOB. 👍


End file.
